A Fresh Perspective
by Rose's Requiem
Summary: A slight AU where Pavel never interrupts Paige and Beck's date playing pool and the two continue to see each other. Sweet vanilla romance. One-shot. RenePaige. Enjoy!


AN: This is basically an AU in which the last three episodes of Uprising played out differently.

Rendezvous: Pavel doesn't frame and arrest Paige.  
No Bounds: Doesn't happen. So Able's still alive. (It could happen at another time, Cyrus using any number of reasons to make Beck choose over friends or Tron)  
Terminal: Everything happens, but this story goes a little beyond the ending of that episode.

* * *

"It's incredible,"

She glanced back at him just in time to see him avert his gaze towards the city. The thought of what just happened sends a spark of joy through her recently pounding heart.

"When you said hang out, I thought you meant go to Argon Square or the club or you know… somewhere closer to the ground," Beck said as he casually sat on the edge of the large bridge tower. For any other Program it would have scared them to death to imagine sitting so high up.

"You don't like it?" Paige asked slightly astonished. The mechanic turned his head to her and smiles brilliantly. A smile filled with honest joy and ease.

"Oh! This is way more fun. I love it," he answered softly as he raised one leg so it's propped against the edge so he can rest his arm against his knee. The smile on Paige's face is the only image in his mind as he looks back towards Argon's blue haze of sharp lines.

"I had a feeling you would," Paige said with a confident joy in her voice. Though, he can't see it, her face is slightly strained as the problems of her work come back to her mind, as she follows his gaze over the distant city.

"This is where I come to be alone… when I need to think," she gently stated, her voice caring the weight of her stress in it.

"I know what you mean. It's good to get away from it all. Helps to see things from a fresh perspective... Maybe the opposite perspective," he agreed lightly. Her feelings welling inside, she turned to see Beck's relaxed expression and couldn't help her smile as she though over his words.

"Fresh perspective, huh?" she commented lightly, causing him to glance over at her. Seeing the soft smile on her face filled him with a warm coaxing sense of comfort.

"Sometimes, you have to look at the big picture, instead of focusing on the small issues," he added with a gentle knowing tone. Silence followed, as they both thought about his words.

"What do you think about?" she asked curiously. The young Program gave a quick glance before looking downward, his frustration, anger, and weariness for his problems making themselves clear on his face.

"I think about my friends," he started. Brief images of Zed, Mara, Able, and Bodhi flashing through his memory. "I'm not sure what's going to happen to them. I know you're working for Tesler but… I'm worried every cycle that they'll be hurt or put in the games," his brown eyes stared out at the far out buildings as he stated his feelings.

"I'm worried about what's happening out there. Programs getting sent to the Games for no reason, derezzed, going missing. Argon wasn't like that before. Sure we had fights, bad Programs, and crimes just like any city, but it seems so much worse now. Like the life, the light of the city is gone, and now only the dark is visible," Beck explained, his voice edgy. Paige couldn't help herself and put her hand on his, the warmth pleasantly going through both of them and soothing their exhausted minds a small amount.

"Don't worry, once we find the Program that's been causing all the chaos around Argon, order will be put in place," Paige reassured. She soon found herself looking directly into Beck's disgruntled eyes.

"But what happens when this order is set? Programs won't have their freedom. Look at it now, Argon Park is blocked off, there's a curfew, no one can go where they want without their disc being ripped from their backs," Beck reasoned.

"That's all because of the Renegade. Just give us a chance to capture him, and everything will go back to how it was,"

"Give you a chance? Have you given the Renegade a chance?" Beck spoke when he saw Paige open her mouth. "No, I don't mean give him a chance to turn himself in. I mean given his thinking a chance. Is he really out to see the destruction of the city? Only thing I've heard of him is that he destroyed a statue of Clu, rescued a train of Programs from the Games, stopped the energy blackouts, and not to mention all the other Programs he's stopped Tesler from derezzing," he finished. While he hadn't raised his voice he hoped he hadn't angered Paige. The silence that enveloped them hadn't reassured Beck of his previous thought, but when she sighed and visibly let go of any negative emotion he felt relieved.

"Maybe you're right. It's something I don't like thinking about, but Tesler is harsh on anyone who doesn't follow rules," Paige acquiesced.

"I know you're not like him," he took a moment to gather his next words. "Though, I won't lie. I thought you were as bad as him. Before the train to Bismuth showed me your true colors," She smiled lightly and gave him a playful shove on his shoulder.

"Maybe you can learn more about me," she said happily, as she placed her palm once again over his.

"I'd love to," came his sincere response forming another round of butterflies to fill her stomach. It had been a long time since she dated anyone, but nothing prepared her for the gentle honesty in Beck's tone. He was a truly unique Program, and she was more than elated to figure out and learn about the perceptive mechanic.

* * *

-A few cycles later-

"Haha, show off." Paige remarked at the edge of the pool table.

"Think you got better?" Beck challenged in a friendly manner as he walked over to her.

"Ha, well watch this," she cooed as she laid on the edge of the table and readied her shot on the cue ball. However, In her brash preparation she hadn't gotten comfortable and when she slid her pole forward her hand propping it steady slipped. As if by some comedic miracle, the ball flew over to the next table and scored on the cue ball another Program was readying to hit.

"Hey!" he called, disgruntled.

"Sorry, he's a first timer!" Paige called out with her hand resting on Beck's shoulder.

"What can I say? I'm a lost cause," he continued with the cover up before following after his date to a new table.

"That wasn't supposed to happen," she admitted with a chuckle.

"You actually know how to enjoy yourself," Beck voiced, a mix of genuine astonishment and teasing.

"Is it that surprising?" Paige asked still giddy.

"Kinda, I wasn't sure it was in your Programming," he admitted. The unexpected truth stabbed Paige's heart like a knife. Was she really so cold and harsh that he actually felt that way? She quickly traced back to a time when she wasn't a commander in the army and felt the last of her excitement leave her as she remembered the events of her home city.

"Sometimes, our true Programming can be a mystery," she said gently, letting the hurt from his words die away. It was part of who he was for him to speak his mind. It was honest, and Paige found that very attractive in his person, but it wouldn't hurt if he could soften his words.

"Finding mine has been a journey," she finished, her voice retaining a form of a long experience being recalled. Beck's shot hitting it's target causing the removal of one the solid colored balls.

"Maybe your journey's not over, and you're not really meant to… fight for the Occupation," he said taking a few glances at her as he readied his next shot.

"I don't," she defended. "I fight for Clu," she corrected with pride. Beck smirked and looked back at her.

"Sounds perfect," he joked, using a clever play on words.

"Well… there is this coworker I've been having issues with," she told him with distain. Beck mentally sighed as she ignored his real meaning behind his last statement.

"But I took your advice," she stated as he watched her move to make her shot. "I looked at things from a fresh perspective and made a risky move,"

"Sometimes I wonder why we don't take risks more often," he gently commented as he readied his shot.

"You don't know what it's like to have to wear a mask all the time," her words caused him to tense up and his pool stick to drag against the table. He quickly recovered his shocked expression and relaxed himself. When he stood he found Paige standing a few inches from his and the two locked eyes.

"You're not wearing a mask now," he expressed sincerely. Once again, his words had caused her heart to beat faster, her mind to blank out for a moment, and her stomach to flip.

"I don't need one around you," she nearly whispered, this time is was Beck's turn to have his heart skip a beat. The two stared at one another, both a little unsure of how to further the interaction, only one idea coming to their minds. The distance between them slowly began to disappear, as they edged closer. The sound of a ball on their table being scored on shocked them from their trance and the two looked toward the table to see one of the balls being reset. Looking back toward the corner of the room, they saw the same Program Paige had accidentally interrupted smirking to himself and a friend as he stood from his angled stance over the pool table.

"Sorry, my hand slipped," he called out to them before turning his back and joking with his partner. Both Paige and Beck rolled their eyes before focusing on each other again. With the moment ruined the pair separated and hesitantly resumed their game again.

"For the record, I have my own mask too," Beck stated as he bent over the table to shot. Paige stared, thinking of what exactly he would have a mask for.

"Am I seeing you with the mask on, or off?" she questioned gently. He peered at her once before taking his shot and scoring.

"On," Paige raised her eyebrow in surprise. "…and off," he finished as he moved about the table.

"That doesn't really make sense, Beck," she teased lovingly.

"I know, but I think… later down the road I'll be able to take it off completely," he said vaguely.

"You really are an honest Program," she smiled, elating to the idea of him becoming completely open. A twinge of guilt shocked his heart for a moment as he recanted the words in his head.

"Hey, it's just part of the Programming," he shrugged off expressively, watching as she landed a solid hit on the cue ball.

"I hope so, I do love an honest Program," she flirted, regarding him from the corner of her vision. She was happy to find him with a smug smirk.

"Glad to hear it, I find boldness to be quite appealing myself," he countered, turning his smirk into a dashing smile. The two virtually walked on opposite ends of the table for the conversation as their shots happened to be conveniently placed across from each other.

 _This is too easy._ Paige thought as she reflected on how comfortable and open she was with the mechanic. It was a relief to finally spill some of her pent up feelings, at the same time of exploring someone else's, especially when it wasn't involving work. And just like that, something finally clicked. She called it work. It wasn't a career, and it wasn't a calling, it was a chore. Something she felt she was forced to do, something she didn't find pleasure in, a rewardless task. It was with that realization that she heard Beck's words in her head.

 _Maybe your journey's not over, and you're not really meant to fight for the Occupation._ She recited in her mind.

"I don't know. You seem more like the type to like a damsel in distress," she playfully jested.

"You don't seem the type to be in distress," he bantered equally.

"I have my off cycles," she said wryly.

"Oh? I find that hard to believe," Beck, for the first time in their conversation lied as he recalled numerous times fighting her and then saving her.

"You better, mechanic. I'm not perfect you know," she continued their flirty game.

"That's great! Imperfection shows character and makes certain things… look beautiful," he enunciated the last two words with delicacy as he openly looked at her. The beating of her heart grew slightly faster as she felt the ecstasy of being carefree and lackadaisical toward the world outside of them.

Beck had found his way next to her as he finished his move, and thus the game.

"Looks like I win," he spoke in a deep caressing tone. Feeling the mood returning to them, they once again found themselves staring deeply into each other's eyes, only not feeling as awkward and unsure as before.

"Beginner's luck," she murmured closing in on him. "Let's get out of here," she suggested in the same tone, her breath tickling Beck's nose and filling his nostrils with a sweet scent he couldn't quite place, something fruity and sharp.

"After you," he waved his arms in the direction of the door. Lingering a moment longer, she grinned smugly before sauntered off towards the exit. Her hips swayed sensually as he stood there a brief moment trying to gather his thoughts. Breaking his focus on the lower area of Paige, he caught up to her and walked out into the busy street, the main boulevard of Argon which was connected to the square. The bar they were just at was placed near the edge of the busy urban area and the industrial district.

"Where to?" he asked, looking at her expectantly.

"I haven't shown you all my spots on the town. Ready to see a new one?" she offered.

"Actually, instead of yours, how about we go to one of mine," Beck suggested, breaking his baton and forming his bike.

"That sounds better," Paige agreed as she hoped on and wrapped her arms around Beck's waist. The two shot off through the industrial area, still near Able's garage.

"So, you said you were a medic, what was that like?" Beck shouted over the winds.

"It was awesome. I worked at the general hospital for a few XilaCycles (years). Every cycle was new and always a challenge, but it was worth it to save someone's life!" she yelled back.

"It sounds awesome. Sometimes I wish I could do that," he commented, feeling Paige's arms wrap tighter around him.

"You already have! All those Programs on that train! I don't anyone else could have done what you did," she shouted with admiration.

"Anyone could have done that,"

"But they didn't, _you_ did!" she happily announced pressing up against him. Beck didn't decide to respond and focused on the driving. It wasn't much longer until they arrived at their destination.

Dismounting the bike, the spiky haired Program lead Paige to the edge of a platform and when she had come in view of the city she lost her breath. Before her was Argon, once again captured in a beautiful skyline, but instead of seeing the mountains in the background, the Sea of Simulation filled in the back space. In the center was a view of the coliseum, its red circuits standing out in contrast to the rest of the city.

"Wow, I thought I had the best seat," she gasped out, her eyes scanning over the landscape trying to soak in as much as she could.

"Technically we're standing, so you still have the best seat in Argon," Beck said as he found amusement in Paige's awe of the city.

"You win and yet, I'm the one being treated," she joked with a grin as she looked over to Beck who gave her a heartwarming smile.

"That smile of yours is more than enough for me," Beck casually complimented. The couple started to close the gap once more, neither breaking eye contact.

"Oh? Is that so? Because I was planning on giving you something else," she cooed.

"And what's that?" Beck muttered as he felt the warmth of Paige's body hovering over his before she rushed the last half an inch and pressed her lips in his. Beck snaked his hand around to her lower back and embraced her body to his, while his other rose to behind her head and firmly held onto her. Paige returned with her own enthusiasm as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled to deepen their passionate meeting.

After a long and heated interaction, the two broke apart for air and felt their faces flushed with excitement. Taking a step back from each other, the Commander wore a lopsided grin as she stared at Beck who wore smile that alternated between dashing and somewhat embarrassed. Paige couldn't resist poking fun at him for it.

"What? Never done that before?" she coyly teased.

"No just a bit… rusty that's all," he said unconvincingly.

"You know, for being a first timer, you're pretty good at this," she complimented as she saw through his innocent lie.

"At what?" Beck tried to understand, thinking that what they had just done was nothing complicated.

"Everything in general. You know how to be serious and understanding. How to be funny and relaxing. And how to be sweet and romantic," she gently voiced while placing her hand over his that was resting on the barrier. Beck responded by flipping his hand over, wrapping his fingers around hers, and giving an affectionate squeeze.

"I just go with what feels right," he explained.

"There anything you can't do right?" she asked exasperatedly.

"A few, but I'd rather appear perfect in your eyes," his voice enticing her with it's low but smooth fluidity.

"Maybe I don't want perfect," she lightly answered back, making Beck arch an eyebrow in surprise. "I'm liking my fresh perspective," she answered the question he was no doubt thinking. The light blue circuited mechanic gave her a comforting smile before he lowered his head to hers. This time giving a more chaste kiss, they shared the connection for only a few seconds, before turning to watch the miraculous skyline of Argon.

* * *

The cycles passed and their relationship grew stronger, as their masked relationship seemed to be forgotten. As if a calm before the storm, the two suddenly had a lot more free time to spend with each, and wasted no time enjoying the other's presence. Going to clubs, concerts, racing each other through deserted streets, playing in disc battles, and at one time flying over the Sea of Simulation in a two seated Light Jet. All of the times, they talked. Anything was acceptable, small mindless topics such as bits and bytes to what it's like in the User world. Most often then not they would bring up questions about each other. About the past, the present, and even the future on occasion. While Paige was reluctant about certain things in her past, mainly how she became Tesler's second in command, Beck was cautious about his own past, mostly his recent past during the rise of the Renegade. Both respected the other's privacy and changed the topic when they had reached a bad one. But like the eye of the storm they didn't know they were in, the real threat was right around the corner.

When the Super Recognizer fell, the Uprising had begun, and as much as Beck appeared to be elated and ecstatic for it, he was hiding the great weight of worry and shame on his shoulders from those around him. He had told Tron Paige broke it off with him and unexpectedly the old Program was comforting about the ordeal. It appeared that he too knew how it felt to be heartbroken, but the mechanic couldn't imagine anyone being able to manage Tron and his insatiable drive to protect the Grid. Whoever she was, he was lucky to have met her, even if it meant she was gone now.

Now, Beck sat on a chair in the outland hideout holding his disc covered with Tron's white half in his hands, studying it and lost in thought.

"Beck?" Tron came over from the corner of the room that connected to his resting area. The called out Program instantly broke from his deep concentration, and watched as his mentor crossed the remaining distance to stand next to him.

"Tron, was just thinking. What's up?" the Renegade smoothly covered his distraught feelings.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ready to tell your friends the truth," Tron informed, his voice clearly emulated the concern he was feeling for his apprentice.

"What? You think I'm worried?" Beck waved off noncommittally. Tron raised an eyebrow as he crossed his arms, clearly not buying it.

"Okay, maybe I am a little. But, we're the Uprising! I can't be scared of my own friends. I have a bigger problem to worry about," Beck relented. In truth, he was not worried about telling his friends his true identity, but was pondering how he was supposed to face Paige the next time they spoke. So, in keeping with his cover, he used the reveal to his friends to hide his true concerns.

The one thing Tron had noticed in his trainee's words was the use of "I" when dealing with the Occupation. Surely, he knew that he wasn't alone anymore? The Programs that had defended him on the Recognizer were proof of that, let alone the fact he was healed and ready to start fighting once more. It didn't sit well with him, one single lettered word.

"Alright, but if you can't do it," Tron offered cautiously.

"No! No, I can do it," Beck shot quickly, standing up and heading to the main lobby where everyone was waiting in energized interest. Tron watched the boy as he exited the room, thinking of what he was really worried about. He reluctantly gave up as he didn't think it would affect his judgement or performance out on a mission, and followed the fading footsteps.

* * *

"Clu!" Tesler knelt as the yellow circuited Program walked in, his helmet fully in place and his arms secured behind his back.

"Rise, Tesler," Dyson snarled darkly appearing from behind his leader's back and standing next to him. His eyes downcast at the General with a disgust evident in them. Tesler did as ordered, with great displeasure as he found Dyson not worthy of being Clu's right hand, and kept his head slightly bowed in respect.

"Tell me, why is one Program so hard to catch, General?" Clu asked as he walked around the General toward the open viewing of Argon granted from the General's room aboard his command ship.

"He fights dirty, my liege. He's a coward who fights from the shadows, my men and Commanders can't catch him because they can't even see him!" Tesler reasoned in anger. It was odd how both the General and the Renegade used smoke and mirrors to achieved their goals, only in two completely different areas, one with politics and rule, the other with fighting and liberation.

"Doesn't he wear white armor? How can he use the shadows if he's so bright and obvious?" Clu countered easily. Tesler was at a loss for words knowing anything he might say would be reasoned with and help dig the hole he was already in deeper.

"Tesler, you're command is being stripped, I will be taking over for here on," Dyson stepped forward and swiped the General's disc before he could turn to face the Program.

"What!?" Tesler bellowed in anger preparing to swipe at the slimy man, only to be stopped by a curious sounding hum.

"What are they doing here?" Clu asked inquisitively as he spotted both of the Commanders kneeling at the far side of the room.

* * *

Paige couldn't help her racing heart as she heard the footsteps of the perfect Program entering the large room. She had yet to meet him and she was overjoyed to finally have it happen, though she would have preferred a happier union. It came as a shock when she heard Dyson informing the General his loss of rank and she couldn't help but let out a small gasp, which was the reason Clu had finally noticed them. Pavel growled her name with irritation when they were discovered. Only when the footsteps had stopped had they realized Clu was standing before them, patiently analyzing them.

"Tell me, does your General like to lie?" Clu asked softly, though he knew the answer, he wanted to test the loyalty of his second in commands.

"No," Paige responded after a second. She was infatuated with the idea of perfection, and thus Clu, but she would still lay her life on the line for her General. But even as she realized he was no longer a General, she couldn't help the infringing thoughts that Tesler wasn't the most honest Program, except with her.

"Yes," Pavel spit out. Paige couldn't stop herself from glancing at him in shock.

"I see…" Clu said understandingly. It was then that Paige realized what the true reason of the question was.

 _A test…_ she thought.

"Dyson, take Tesler to get his gauntlets removed. I want him to be equal in his fights," Clu ordered, walking back to the center of the room where the main throne chair resided. He circled it calmly as Tesler was escorted out by Dyson and a squadron of Black Guards appearing for the hallway. Paige wanted to do something to stop what was happening, but quickly caught herself as she realized it would do nothing and that maybe he wasn't worth her own life.

"Pavel!" Tesler shouted in the distance, not calling for help but more as an angered statement of death. He had heard his commander call him out and it only infuriated him more knowing the Program had betrayed his trust.

"You two," Dyson called as he reappeared from the hall. "Come with me," the two stood before hesitantly walking toward the Program. The two took sideways peeks at the yellow leader as he positioned himself comfortably on the chair. It was odd when Paige had heard something along the lines of 'Not too bad' from the chair as they neared Dyson. Was he really talking to himself about a chair?

"Now, you'll be listening to my orders, unless they come from Clu himself, you will not listen to any other Program. Understood?" Dyson asked.

"Yes, sir," both commanders responded, Pavel's less enthusiast than Paige's.

"First matter at hand. I want you to track this Renegade and capture him? Bring him in alive if possible. If not, his disc will suffice nicely," Dyson said firmly, only grinning at the idea of Tron's disc surrounding in voxels.

"Get out of my sight," he quickly ordered before the two could affirm they had gotten his previous command, and with that they were gone.

* * *

Now, as Paige flew over Argon with her recently acquired Light Jet she reviewed what had just happened. Tesler was gone, he wasn't dead now but it was a matter of time, no one escaped the Games. What was she really feeling about it was a combination of emotions that changed too periodically for her to fully grasp. She was angry, disappointed, confused, sad, and even happy all at once and at times only one feeling. Angry because he wasn't their leader anymore, but another bit of her anger lied with the fact she was finally admitting to herself. He lied to Programs, distorted truths, and changed facts to suit himself. As moments of frustration ran through her she couldn't help but think of how if it wasn't for Beck prodding at the subject almost every time they met, she wouldn't be admitting the truth now.

She was disappointed, and sad by the same reasons as her anger but it only lead to confusion as she tried to decode why he was being sent to the Games instead of being given a second chance. One answer she liked was that he wasn't a very forgiving Program himself and Clu knew, so he decided to give him his own treatment against law breakers.

And while she would never admit it to anyone, except Beck, she was silently happy he was gone. Maybe under Clu's guidance Argon wouldn't be lied to as much and would see a happier path taken to rid it of the Renegade. Order would be in place and the system would run peacefully. The idea comforted her as she flew toward her spot on top of the bridge tower. With her thoughts on peace and order she couldn't stop to think about Beck and how he might react to Clu coming to Argon. Coincidentally, she didn't have much time to ponder as there was already a Program sitting on the edge of the large supporting structure.

"Beck!" she cheered with excitement as she landed her jet, placing the baton on her leg, and running over to him. He had seen her ship and when she was coming in to land he had stood up, realizing it was her, and started making his way to the center to great her. When she had reached him she flung her arms around him and laughed happily, her joy giving him some reassurance, making him grin.

"Paige, I didn't expect to see you here," he said as they separated from each other.

It was something he was hoping wouldn't happen. Three cycles ago he had announced himself as the Renegade to his friends and from there the questions and answers came. He was glad to finally tell Zed and Mara why he was gone all the time and telling them how much he hated keeping the truth from them. Zed was understanding and mature about it, while his counterpart was shocked, a little angry, but then elated and excited. While revealing himself to his close friends was alleviating, the worry and anxiety hadn't gone away but simply transferred to the much larger group of complicated and mixed feelings swarming around the Program in front of him now.

Her bright, charming smile had helped mask and hide his concerns. Those feelings must have removed her inhibition as she swiftly pressed herself into him and kissed him, her smile felt physically against his own lips.

"Sorry," she apologized sweetly when she broke away. "I think seeing you just made me realize how I'm really feeling right now," she admitted shyly. This gave Beck confidence as he relaxed his pose and made a lopsided smirk.

"I'm glad I bring out the best in you," he added smugly. Paige gave him a quick knowing look but returned to her bubbly expressions just as fast.

"I think you do. Users, I came here to think a few things out but I guess seeing you was all I needed," she voiced heartily. For some reason she felt the urge to be next to him, while it wasn't conscious it was driving her movements to stand as close as she could to the mechanic.

"How about we sit down and you can tell me what's going on," he offered, as he turned to take his previous seat back. Paige was on his heels as they moved to sit on the edge. As he sat and made himself comfortable, he couldn't help notice her insistence to keep hovering next to him. When he looked over, he saw her staring at him with loving eyes and he could see a question forming in them.

"What?" the mechanic asked, chuckling softly as she blushed. She managed to look like a younger more insecure Program at that moment, looking down and somewhat abashed with the blush creeping over her nose and tinting her cheeks. Seeing the Commander like this before him made his heart stop, the adorable look she was making was more than he could handle.

"Nothing, it's just… cold up here, that's all," she commented as she squirmed over to him. Beck raised an eyebrow in confusion at the observation.

 _She never cared about the cold air, the only time she had brought it up before was when she was explaining how it helped cool her off._ Beck thought. Then it dawned on him and he formed another smile as he mentally shook his head. Wrapping an arm around her, he pulled Paige closer into him and felt the heat radiating off her body and melting into his. It felt wonderful to have her pressed against him, as she made small adjustments so she could sit comfortably. When she was done, her head had found its way on his shoulder and seemed to be nuzzling itself into it, and if he payed closer attention he would say the same about the rest of her body. Her torso seemed to sway slightly as if vibrating with happiness, as her hand, that had found it's way to his leg just short of his knee, was stroking his inner thigh. They were all things she had done before, never at the same time, the amount of pressure, or clear movements, but he recalled them. Paige purred as she was able to get lost in her feelings of joy, the sound making Beck smile with content.

"So what is it that's making you so happy?" he asked softly, not wanting to break the tranquil mood.

"You," she said sweetly, still riding her emotional high. "You are a big part of it," she continued more seriously. Despite having his head resting against hers, his eyes drifted downward and he gazed at her parted hair before his eyes landed on her hand settle between her legs, almost mirroring the same position as the one on his own.

"As I'm sure you can see, Clu's here," Paige started plainly. "Tesler's been removed as General," she stated simply.

"Really?" Tron had told Beck what he expected if Clu ever arrived in Argon, thus why his voice was less than shocked.

"You don't sound surprised," Paige noted in her own surprise.

"I didn't think Clu would be so forgiving on a General who was power hungry, deceiving, and inept at capturing one Program," Beck reasoned. He heard a simple 'Oh' from Paige and wondered what was going through her mind at the moment.

"The reason I wanted to come here was because Tesler was gone. After the attack at my city, he showed me a way to help prevent that from ever happening again," she reminisced.

"What happened?" He asked figuring it was time. Over their dates he had wondered about her past, knowing she was a medic, but she had been reluctant to answer most of his questions and only answered in brief answer. Being a Program of understanding and boundaries, he always let the topic go and found something else to talk about, usually his own past.

"It was destroyed," she growled. "A couple of ISO's had made it into the city. When I first found them they were being attacked by a gang of Programs but I fought them off with their help. I took them in and gave them medical attention. Gah! I was so stupid. I should have known when their code was so complex that they were ISO's!" Paige barked in aggravation.

"It's okay," he soothed reaching his free hand across to the one sitting in her lap and caressing it with his thumb.

"I know," she exhaled as the short temper left her. "Anyway, I had talked to them a bit before I found out they were ISO's. I gave them a chance to explain themselves and after hearing them I let them stay at the hospital another cycle. I kept their identity a secret and before they left, Tesler showed up. I was looking out the window when Quorra knocked me out," she continued darkly.

"How'd you know which one it was?" Beck wondered innocently.

"She was the one who knew how to fight," she answered. After hearing Beck's acknowledging hum she picked up her story. "When I woke up Tesler found me and explained what happened. They destroyed everything, the building was a disaster, it looked like it had been through a war. He told me how they killed everyone, they killed Rox and Alexis too," her last sentence was more lamenting than angered.

"Friends?" Beck guessed.

"Yeah, we weren't that close but we got along pretty well. We had opened the clinic not too long before they showed up," she answered.

"I'm sorry to hear that," he offered gently.

"Thanks," she whispered kindly. "After he told me what happened, he offered me a position by his side, helping him take control over cities and securing the Grid. Obviously, I took him up on his offer. Which leads me to where we are now," she finished.

"So you trust him?"

"Of cour-" she suddenly stopped herself, reanalyzing her thoughts. "I don't know. I know he's not always honest, but with everything that happened back at Carbon I couldn't exactly walk away,"

"Carbon? As in Carbonite City?" Beck inquired, hunting for more information.

"Yeah,"

"Okay. So you can't decide whether to be happy, or disappointed his not your General. Right?" Beck guessed once more.

"You're a sharp one, I'll give you that," she cooed happily. "I was conflicted. He took me in and taught me so many new things, showed me just as much too. He trusted me, why shouldn't I trust him?" she reasoned.

"Because that's not his character?" Beck tried, his answer causing the warm body attached to him to groan.

"I don't know. He's one of Clu's Generals. I don't think Clu would promote someone who's lying and deceitful,"

"Well… what about Pavel? Isn't he just like that?" Beck asked.

"Yes! He's the very definition of deceiving! He'll do anything to get in Tesler's place," she exclaimed hatefully.

"He managed to make it to Commander, right next to you. I don't think it matters how honest or deceiving you are, I think it's about drive. You're honest, yet you're an equal to Pavel in Tesler's eyes," Paige listened intently to his words, but thought they weren't right.

"I'm not honest," she admitted weakly. "I want to help Programs, but how he acted… It was the opposite of what I wanted,"

"And I think that's your answer. He was the exact opposite of you, and if you ask me I'd tell you he's probably using and lying to you like all the other Programs. You were just a pawn to him," Beck expressed in a low solid voice, that Paige noticed vibrating against her.

"It's like you know exactly what I'm thinking deep down," she said in odd acceptance, a half-hearted smile forming on her lips.

"You're just like someone I was very close to," he said pausing before his next statement. "I don't think it's Tesler your conflicted about, it's everything you're doing. Working for Clu, imprisoning Programs, hunting down renegades. Kinda goes against your coding as a Medic doesn't it?"

"What if it is? What do I do then?" she asked in a worried tone.

"You follow what your heart says," Beck answered immediately.

"What do you think I should do?"

"Take a guess," he answered tenderly as he gave a couple soft kisses on the top of her head. She giggled as she felt his action and quickly formed an idea.

"You'd say 'Finish your journey'," she half joked.

"Looks like it's not just me that knows how to read people," Beck commented lightly.

"Maybe we just get each other," Paige gingerly said.

"I like that idea," her partner agreed.

"But what am I supposed to do?"

"Leave the Occupation, take time to think things over and figure it out,"

"I can't just quit my service, Beck," she stated flatly.

"Yes, you can. You could go back to Carbon, revisit the hospital, try reliving who you used to be before all of this," he insisted.

"Would you come with me?" she asked. There was a heavy silence afterward, which didn't reassure Paige.

"I can't," Beck finally spoke, his voice heavy and filled with regret. The weight of his tone made Paige concerned, and she lifted herself from his shoulder so she could look at him directly.

"Why not?" she asked urgently.

"There are things to do here. Things I can't leave or stop," his eyes were sincere with apology as he gazed into Paige's own distraught ones.

"You're a mechanic, what is there that's so important?" Paige asked in bewilderment, giving him a chance to explain himself.

"I… I can't tell you," his shoulders slouched in emotional distress as Paige's brow squeezed in thought.

"Why not? You can trust me, Beck. Please," she pleaded, placing her hand on top of his.

"If I tell you… you have to promise to go to Carbon, leave the Occupation, and forget being a commander,"

"What? Beck, I can't promise that. Just because I'm confused on where I am in my life doesn't mean I should stop all of that. What if that is what I want?" Paige was starting to feel her heart break at their situation. What in the Grid could he be hiding that he couldn't tell her? He had told her of his previous life in Tron City, before Able found him. He told her about Bodhi, and how close they were. He also admitted to never dating anyone and how everything they were doing was in fact new to him. She knew his favor music, his favorite drink, the place he would go to be alone, his darker thoughts on the Occupation, about the time he lost his disc and found it again in Purgos, how it affected him and was shaken to the core by the experience.

"Does this have to do with the mask?" she prodded gently. He nodded and seemed to relax as she understood his distress.

"I want to show you. But… I don't know if it's the right time," he hung his head and stared to the ground as he spoke. She raised her hand and pulled his head closer, bringing him into a sideways embrace, her arms wrapping around him attempting to comfort him.

"If I promise to go to Carbon right now, will you tell me?" she whispered. Again, there was another pause as he thought it over.

"Yes… Are you going to go?" he questioned as he back from their embrace.

"I'll go, because you haven't lead me wrong yet. You're the most honest Program I've met. I trust you, Beck. And…" she trailed off, the realization of what she wanted to say dawning on her. "I love you," she whispered, before letting the feelings rush to her mind and settling. Beck's head shot up and stared evenly into her. The shock evident in his face, but slowly fading into glee as he looked into her passion filled eyes, alive with love.

"I love you too," he whispered back, his voice weak but carrying all the emotions he felt. "But, after this… I won't be that honest Program," he painfully let out.

"What? What is it?" she pressed, panic starting to set it. She watched as he stood up and started taking a few steps back from her, and noticed he held something in his hands for the first time.

"I never planned this, I want you to know that," he announced, as she stood up and continued to watch in confusion. "Users… I never even thought it would be like this. I just flirted because it helped me keep calm. But after the island, I realized you weren't what I thought you were. Maybe it was when you were being pulled up by the helicopter before I could reach you, or maybe it was when we were making the boat, but I think that's when I realized you were someone else. On the train, I did my best to keep you from Keller. She would have been a great ally. She's just like you, working for the wrong side and not sure of how to get away. I tried, but you were too persistent. I'm just glad she didn't blow my secret before I had a chance to tell you…" he trailed off.

"What are you talking about Beck?" Paige said in confusion. When had she been on an island with him? And flirting? He meant on the train? Keep him calm from what? There was no danger until the train started to lock down for damage control.

"I'm about to take off my mask, Paige. I want to trust you, I need to trust you. Because if you tell Clu, it's all over for both of us," Beck announced as he attached whatever he was holding to his back. Slowly, the black of his suit was covered by white, and square by square it rose and consumed his body, until his head was the only thing that remained. The tetra T on his chest seen so many times before by her, the circuits running along his body so familiar, and with the realization came the loss. The feeling she had been betrayed.

"You're…" she started but stopped as she fell to her knees and became frozen with understanding. All the similarities they had. The feel of their bodies, the color of their circuits, the height, the quick gabs, the fighting style, all of it.

"I'm the Renegade," he finished for her, standing completely still as he waited for another response on Paige's part.

"How… Why! Why did it have to be you!" she wailed in anger and dismay, as she rose to her feet.

"They're not here to help the Grid! They're here to control it!" Beck spoke sternly, still maintaining his position. Paige started to walk towards him, stopping a few feet from him and glaring at him with daggers.

"You don't know that!" she shouted.

"Paige! Think about Tesler, think about what he does, look at what he does to anyone who doesn't follow the rules!" Beck shot back, keeping his voice level.

"He…" Paige trailed off as she remembered their conversation and the feelings she had been subconsciously feeling rose to the forefront of her mind.

"Clu's just the same! I know it! It all goes back to Flynn and the ISO's! Everything they told you was a lie, Paige," he continued.

"How? How can you know?" she looked up at him, her anger still fueling her.

"Tron is alive! It's not just some saying to inspire freedom. He's been training me, teaching me how to be him," came the answer, with no hesitation.

"Why is he making you fight then? Why doesn't he free the Grid like he did once already?" Paige remarked hotly.

"He was injured when Clu took over. He sacrificed himself to save Flynn!"

"What about the ISO's?"

"They were never a danger. Clu lied to everyone, telling them they weren't supposed to be here because they weren't created by a User," Beck answered.

"Then what about Quorra and Ada?" she questioned again, still trying to make sense of everything.

"You told me you found them being attacked right? If they were so dangerous why didn't they fight back then? Quorra sounds like she could have handle it, why didn't she?"

"I don't know, they didn't want to blow their cover!" her answer was weak at best and she knew it, but she didn't want to believe everything she had learned and been told while with Tesler was a lie.

"They're not a threat. Clu is. He's the one who's destroying the Grid," Paige shook her head as she continued to let her mind understand and start accepting the facts. Though, she may be willing to accept that Tesler was lying, she wasn't about to let Beck off the hook.

"Then why did you betray me so many times?!" she shouted again in rage, taking another step closer to him.

"I didn't! On the island I went to get the boat before you drowned!"

"What about the drill? That bomb was big enough to derez all those Programs," she took another step.

"The count down activated as planned! What I didn't plan was the Argon Race happening in the tunnels. I knew you were there but I expected you to evacuate with everyone else, not come chasing after me,"

"And what about Keller? What was your plan there?" she growled as she was again only a few inches from him.

"To help her escape at the minimum. She refused to join the Uprising, but I know she wouldn't be welcomed back by Tesler…" he paused before asking, "She's dead isn't she?"

Paige averted her gaze and felt her fury die down at his question. He was right, of course, he was always right. She nodded slightly, before turning back to look at him with irritated but not rage filled eyes.

"You've been the Renegade since the first cycle when he blew up the statue, have you?" she muttered in frustration. He couldn't help but smirk at her adorable expression.

"Yeah, that was me," he admitted. She let out a large groan and ran her hands vigorously through her hair as she turned around.

"Why does it have to be you!" she whined out. Feeling that he no longer needed to stay motionless, he walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. To his surprise, he was soon met with a fist that knocked him to the ground. A painful grunt escaped his lips as he rubbed his right cheek where she had smashed him.

"I'm not in the mood to be coddled!" she howled.

"Are you in the mood to at least talk about it?" he half joked as he propped himself up on his elbows. He met her dark glare with a cheesy smile. There was a long moment where the two kept their emotions in place, willing to not break under the other's looks. Luckily, for Beck, he won as he saw a grin crack on his love's face before she turned away to try and regain her composure.

"Fine," she conceded curtly.

"I know I didn't tell you the truth, and I'm sorry about that, but I couldn't! How could I bring up the fact that I was the Renegade to you?" Beck started softly, making a reasonable claim. As expected, Paige stayed silent at the rhetorical question.

"I… I didn't become the Renegade for Tron, I became the Renegade for the city. I'm fighting for everyone's freedom, everyone's rights. I'm fighting for yours too," he gently added. It was all he was planning on saying, as she was the one who was supposed to be talking, so he waited. It wasn't until she looked back down that she realized he had stood back up and was once again standing taller than her, one of the little things she liked about him. Not that a shorter man couldn't make her happy, but the fact that she had to look up at him gave her a little joy.

"I don't know where to start," she told him quickly.

"Let's start with how you feel right now," he suggested, earning him a snarl.

"How I feel? I'm pissed off!" she exclaimed as she pressed a finger against his chest. "You lied to me! Whether you planned this all out or not, you kept it from me. How can I love a Program that can lie to my face about something so important? I trusted you!" Beck didn't express anything different as she went on.

"You were running around causing chaos in the streets, vandalizing, damaging, stealing, and hurting Programs without thought!" she continued.

"Wait a micro! You know I didn't do half those things! I never stole from anyone, unless you count Zed's bike, which, let me remind you, saved our lives in the tunnels. And if any Programs were hurt, I never did it intentionally! I was probably saving them from Tesler, not my fault their light cuffs were too tight!" Beck countered, trying to rein in his anger.

"Doesn't matter! You still caused a lot of Problems for me!" she barked.

"Is that why you're mad? Cause I made things difficult?" he questioned in a knowing tone. She screwed up her face and looked away.

"No, that's not why I'm furious at you," she spoke steadily. "I'm mad because I've been lied to by everyone else, and now you're here breaking down everything I believed in and showing me the truth," she said softly, letting her feelings calm down.

"I love you." he said filling the empty space that filled the silence. "You believe me right?"

"Of course I believe you, Beck," she rolled her eyes now slightly irritated he was using this card.

"Thank the Users," he sighed out happily. The tension in his body visibly fell away as she turned to peer at him through a sideways glance.

"Do you believe me?" she asked tentatively. Beck's head shot up and stared at her intently, the question concerning him.

"Of course I believe you!" his answer was reassuring to Paige's own tension and she could feel a little relief flooding through her. For the first time since the reveal, she let herself smile.

"Good," she murmured. Once again, a quiet filled the space around them as they both stood next to each other, filled with new and swarming emotions.

"When do I get to start coddling you?" Beck was again the one to break the comfortable silence. His eyes were supplied with mischief as she gave him one of her pointed glares, only to crack under his usual buoyant attitude.

"You, mechanic, should learn to keep your mouth shut," she teased, the usual fluttering in her heart that came with teasing and flirting with him easily coming back to her.

 _It's too easy with you, no matter who you are._ She thought as she finally accepted his alter ego. He was still Beck, still the go getting, comical, charming mechanic. He just also happened to be the freedom fighting, confident, persistent Renegade. Who in the end, was fighting for the something she was too, peace.

"Sorry, why is that? I'm bad at certain social cues. I think you'll have to find a way to shut me up before I make a fool of myself," he quipped back nearing her. Paige moved herself closer as well until they were pressing into each other.

"Don't worry, I know just the thing, Renegade," she moved forward and locked their lips together.

* * *

"I'm not leaving Argon," Paige spoke with a harden tone. Having changed her circuits back to their original white form, she stood behind Beck as they had just landed from their baton Jets. He looked back at her in surprise, happily enjoying the view of her face as her hair cascaded around it, another visible change she had made, turning her hair back to the way it originally was back in Carbonite City.

"Why not?" he questioned.

"I'm not leaving you to fight the Occupation alone," she said matter of factly.

"I won't be alone. Tron's healed and we have the mechanics from Able's garage with us," he reassured with a smile, which faded as Paige's glare didn't falter.

"I don't care if Flynn himself is with you, I'm staying with you," she continued her defiant stand. It was just one more thing he loved about her.

"Paige…" he trailed off, realizing his next words were going to be quite cliché and hypocritical.

 _Why do guys always tell their girlfriends to run away?_ Beck thought for a moment. It made him laugh on the inside as he thought about the movies where the love interest would run off only to be captured by the bad guys. Had she/he stayed with the main protagonist they probably would have stayed safe.

"You're not getting rid of me, Beck," she said, bringing him from his off topic thinking. He simply stood there a moment before breaking into a charming smile.

"You know, you're cute when you're defensive," he half joked, as he received a punch in his arm for his lack of seriousness.

"I hope so, because you're going to be experiencing it a lot," she said authoritatively, before she smirked.

"Until I derez from old age," his smile was warmhearted and honest, causing Paige's irritation to melt, and butterflies to erupt in her stomach.

 _From joking in a serious conversation, to incredible sweet and sincere from a joke…_ She thought as she felt her lovingly irritation build up again.

"Careful what you say, Program. That might actually come true," she continued to tease, but now with a sultry voice.

"I'm hope with every voxel in my body it does," he answered in a low hum, leading forward and matching their lips in another deep kiss.

Unbeknownst to the infamous Renegade was the birth of a new idea, another perspective, in the medic's mind. Not one filled with rights and wrongs, good and evil, fighting, or justice, but of love. A perspective with only two Programs sitting on a beach, both old and wise of the sights and events they experienced in their younger days. There problems fixed and forgotten long ago. Bonded through soul, body, and mind over their journey together. Sitting, holding, and enjoying the peaceful sounds of the sea as it lapped at the sandy shore. Their burning passionate love all but faded away as all that remains is their slow but deep kindling devotion, affection, and tenderness for each other.

* * *

AN: So I wrote this because my Defiance story is sapping me dry of my sweet vanilla romance that I need daily. I honestly don't have much to say on this one besides Paige and Beck are two characters I feel would work great together but they need a lot of time to actually get together, thus if Uprising was brought back to life they'd need all of season two to get do that.

Carbonite City is my own idea (if you like it, use it), it is never clearly stated where Paige is from when she meets Tesler.

I hope you enjoyed!

-Rose's Requiem.


End file.
